Healing My Wounded Heart
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Its been three years since she died, and left Natsu with their eight year old daughter. Now as he cares for Lina, Natsu is sure that the love of his friends and daughter is all he needs to stay happy. Can he struggle to move on without her and fill the spot empty of a mother figure for his daughter? Or will someone come in to fill that wounded heart for both Lina and Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers I am still alive but I have to deal with senior year and school which sucks. This time I swear and promise also hope to update every two months or one depending on how much work I can get done. Also I started to create other stories but wanted to post this one first hope you guys like it. Dont forget to review! Welcome to Healing My Wounded Heart!I sadly don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

A little pink-haired eight year old girl watches everyone cry throughout the whole service. She side-glances at her father who remains silent with a sad but painful look on his face. She watches her mother's siblings and friends cry for her loss. The little girl keeps in her tears because she knows her crying would make things harder not just for them but her father. She grips her tiny hand in her father's large one and sees him look at her with a sad smile. Her father was about to say something, but his friends appeared in front of them.

"Natsu…I'm sorry. I couldn't protect her," cries a spiky white haired man with a scar on his face. His sister that matched his hair color and eyes patted his back soothingly as the others watch.

"It's not your fault she died, Elfman. You know how she is when an animal is in need of saving. I even forgive the rider for not seeing her on the road," Natsu sighs as he looks up into the darken sky.

"Daddy is right Uncle Elf. It's not your fault Mommy is gone. She's always going to be right here," the little girl smiles as she points at her heart. Elman comes to her and hugs her tightly as he saw how the little girl's clear blue eyes shone with understanding. Everyone else smiles at the little one's presence on this sad day.

"Lina, we love you so much," cried the older sibling as she hugged both of them.

"I love you too Aunty Mira, even Aunty Erza, Aunty Levy, Aunty Cana, Uncle Laxus, Uncle Elf, Uncle Jet, Uncle Droy, Gramps, and Uncle Ice Prick," Lina grins happily as everyone seat-drops at "Uncle Ice Prick."

"Hey Flame Head, what have you been teaching your daughter?" Gray glares at the said pinkette who narrows his eyes in irritation.

"Not here you two idiots. Say our last goodbyes first then you can fight each other where your heart's desire," Erza sends them a stern glare as the two nodded. Everyone lined up to say their goodbyes to their lovely short white haired friend who they loved so much. As Natsu and Lina get near the front, Lina watches her Aunt's and Uncle's wait for them by the gate. Once they stepped in front of the gravestone, Natsu says his last goodbye while Lina prays to her mother. **_Lis please watch over Lina and I love you_** thought Natsu sadly as he turned to Lina who was finishing up. **_Mama please don't let daddy be sad anymore_** Little Lina thinks as she turns to see her father looking at her. The two entwined their hands and head home.

**Three Years Later:**

A sleeping figure turns on his side to avoid the shining sunlight that threatens to wake him up from his dreams. His ears twitch as a sound of running took place in the hallway and he pulled the covers tightly over his head as the bedroom door is slammed. Eleven year-old Lina comes in and jumps onto the bed, earning a groan from the sleepy head. Lina starts to jump up and down on his bed while he keeps the covers to his face.

"Dad come on, already. You're going to be late for work and I don't want to be late for school today especially," Lina whines as she pulls at her father's bed sheets. Natsu gets up and stretches his limbs then scratches his bare chest as he yawns.

"Alright I'm up. I'm up," Natsu yawns as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Then he is tackled for his usual good morning hug from Lina.

"Yah now hurry up already. I don't want us to be late and Grandpa Igneel will be mad that you're slacking off again," Lina shakes her head at her father as he laughed nervously.

"Okay, I'll go get dressed, now go eat your breakfast," Natsu lightly pushes his daughter out, so he can change. _"Three years, huh?"_ Natsu thinks sadly as the upcoming week is going to be the anniversary of his wife's death. He glances at the photo of Lina, Lisanna, and him sitting on a picnic blanket with Happy perched between Lisanna and him. His fingers trace Lisanna's figure as he feels the pain in his heart shoot up once more. Three years should have been enough to heal his heart, but he is afraid of letting someone come in and rip his heart out once more. He doesn't need another person to love when he can just have Lina. Besides she doesn't need a motherly figure when she has four protective aunts, but Mira has been hassling him to go on blind dates. While tying his tie, he glances at his planner and grimaces at the seven o'clock 'meeting' in Mira's café. He scratches his head and sighs at Mira's usual antics, but still goes to them since he isn't that bad of a guy.

"Dad, Uncle Gray is here," Lina called as Natsu hurried up and saw his frenemy eating his breakfast with his daughter. He shoves the older male off his seat and sits down to eat his meal.

"Hey Ash for Brains, what was that for?" Gray complains as he sends Natsu a glare.

"This is **my** seat, Ice Princess, now pipe down and let me eat my food in peace," Natsu chomps on his breakfast as Lina laughs at the two's usual antics.

"So are you going tonight at Mira's?" Gray asked as he pops a grape in his mouth from the fruit bowl.

"Go to Aunty Mira's why?" Lina glances at the two with a confused look as Natsu starts to become nervous.

"Yeah she wants me to an um…fix a light bulb," Natsu answers quickly as his daughter gives him a weird look and Gray face-palms himself. While Lina continues to eat her breakfast, Gray flashes Natsu are-you-an-idiot look which pissed him off. Lina notices the time and hurries her father to work as she heads to school with her friends. Natsu gets in his car as Gray sits in the passenger seat and sighs in defeat.

"You know you are going to have to tell her you've been on dates this past three months. She needs a mother at this age Natsu," Gray gives a Natsu a serious stare as he nods.

"I just don't think it will be that easy, besides she never complains to me about not having a mom," Natsu leans his forehead against the steering wheel.

"She knows how touchy the subject is for you. You know better than all of us what she needs right now the most," Gray sighs at how his frenemy acts about this subject.

"I just don't think I'm ready or that there is someone out there that can accept her for herself," Natsu closes his eyes as he turns on the ignition and reopens them as he drives the two to work.

**Fairy Tail Academy: **

"Hey Lina, did you hear that someone important is coming to visit us?" gushed Lina's friend Naomi who wonders who that person maybe.

"I heard she's a good friend of Miss McGarden's ," Daisuke sighs as he thinks about all the weird friends their teacher has.

"Maybe she might be normal for once," pipes shy Milly as the others hope for no more weirdoes. Lina scratches her head in understanding since her father's friends did seem to get out of hand at times. She sees Aunty Levy walk in and sits in her seat as the other students follow as well.

"Alright kids time to settle down!" called Levy as the sound of talking rose down. She smiles at the behavior of her class and begins looking through roll call.

"Miss McGarden, is that special person here today?" asked Haru who raises his hand.

"Yes Mr. Glory, She is right outside as we speak. Before I introduce her, I want to share of her details towards you. She is my best friend who loves to write stories under I believe the penname is Lily Starlight. She loves the stars and children like yourself," Levy grins as some of her students gasp in awe.

"No way **the** Lily Starlight is here at our school," awe Sakura happily as other girls smile as well. Some of the boys in the class tilted their head in confusion.

"She's a wonderful author who writes for children, young adult, and adult fiction. I'm a big fan of hers," chimed Milly who sigh in bliss.

"Okay she's a writer so what's the deal?" pipe one of the boys as all female eyes were glaring at him.

"No she isn't just a writer, she is so much more. She is an amazing astrologist, writer and business woman. You guys should show more respect," Lina rose from her seat and sent a level look towards the boys.

"Wow seems to me, I came at a bad time…hehe," a sweet voice laughed as everyone turned to see a beautiful blonde haired woman smiling at them happily. She had this air around her that appeared to be magical as she came forward to Lina's desk. She looked over Lina who stood there silent and flashed a grin. The woman peered into her face and looked over to Levy who nodded. The woman stood straight and ruffled Lina's pink hair as Lina slowly came out of her daze.

"So you're Lina, the one Levy has been telling me about over the years," stated the blonde as Lina blinks and gives her aunt a questioning look who laughs nervously and whistles.

"Not to sound rude, but who are you?" Lina looks into the woman's brown eyes and sees the kindness towards her.

"You probably heard from her that I'm Lily Starlight, but my real name is Lucy Heartfilla," Lucy laughs at the shocked expression shown on everyone's face. The whole class stood there quietly as Lucy sweat-drops at the scene.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucy glances at Levy in question who giggles.

"Not really just give it a minute," Levy giggles as her class slowly returns from their thoughts.

"EH?!" was heard throughout the quiet halls of Fairy Tail Academy during their last classes of the day.

**Inside an office:**

A pink-haired man was loafing around in his office when a red head appeared with an angry expression. She slams the door hard making the loaf in his comfy chair fall backwards startled. He looks up to see who came in only to meet the glare of Erza Scarlet.

"E-erza! What's up?" Natsu asked nervously as she sat in one of his reserved seats for his clients. She sighed in frustration and meets his eyes with sadness, pity, and anger. Noticing this Natsu stands up and went to the chair opposite of Erza.

"Natsu, you know we are only trying to help you heal your heart, so please go on the blind date. I understand Lina comes first, but she needs a mother. Besides your wounded heart can only heal not just by Lina, but with someone who loves you deeply just like Lisanna," Erza speaks softly as she glances from Lina's photo and refocuses her attention on Natsu. Natsu stays quiet which is usualy not him as he looks down, then sighs and looks at Erza.

"How do you know falling in love again can be so easily? I'm just lost, scared, and worried about what it will lead me to. Don't you feel the same way?" Natsu flashes a sad pained smile as Erza reflects his smile as well.

"Yes, but he's change like he was under a magic spell this whole time, slowly opening up to me. Besides he brings the best out of me, that's why I'll wait for him patiently," Erza smiles at warmly at Natsu who flashes his trademark grin.

"Still is he any good?" Natsu smirks as Erza gives him a questioning look.

"You mean in our relationship, yes he is," Erza shot him a confused look as Natsu face-palmed himself.

"That's not what I meant," Natsu as Erza rethought of what he said. Then she turned a bright red face that matched the color of her hair at the understanding of what he was asking. Natsu laughed at her expression as tears were being form in the corner of his eyes. Erza smacked him as she tried to cool down from his teasing.

"So was he," Natsu casts a questioning look as Erza froze in her spot.

"No w-we haven't y-yet . Natsu you are worse than Cana," Erza sighs as Natsu pouted at her words. The door opens revealing two makes: one a raven head who hasn't notice his missing white collared shirt and a blue head who eyes widen at Erza's presence in Natsu's office.

"Gray, where the hell are your clothes?" Erza sent him an exasperated lok as the said male lok down and cursed. He was about to head out in search of his shirt when a female office worker with red cheeks passes him his shirt and went on their way. Once the door was shut, Natsu moved to his comfy chair and waited for the two to sit.

"So Ice Princess, Jellal, what's with the looks?" Natsu raises a brow in question as the two shuffled in their seats.

"Natsu, It seems Sabertooth's Vice President is coming to a meeting with Igneel, Gajeel and yourself," Jellal cleared his throat at the tension in the air.

"I see, so my old man, Iron Bolt, and I are attending with the Sabertooth VP," Natsu frowned in annoyance as everyone understood his reason.

Nope not just the vice-president, but the president of Sabertooth as well," Gray scowls as Natsu growls at the mention of the president.

"So I'm guessing starting today, Lina is coming over to our place," Erza states protectively as Natsu nods in agreement.

"We'll make sure she stays safe, so I should probably go pick her up,"Jellal stands up to go but is stop by Natsu.

"No, I'll do it. I'll make sure she has her things ready, and drop her off by your home before the blind date. Man this sucks," Natsu sighs in frustration and looks up to see his friend's worried faces.

:Alright, but be careful. Last time we weren't prepared, but this time we are ready," Gray clasped his hand on Natsu's shoulder as he nods. Natsu stands up and thought of something devious as he calls Gray to follow him.

"Erza, Jellal, you guys can have the room to yourselves since the door will be locked fron the outside, and the windows are sound-proof. So have **some fun** you two," Natsu smirks as the two turned red and cursed at him. Gray sweat-drops at the scene and Natsu upholding Mira's position of matchmaker.

"You are worse than Cana and Mira put together," Gray sighs as Natsu frowns at him.

"Shut up, Later Frosty," Natsu waves at Gray as he heads for his car. While swinging his car keys, he smiles to himself at trying to help his friends love life. As he arrives at the car door, he sees a note on the window and reads it. He scowls and crumples the paper up as he settles in the car and drove off to FTA.

**Arriving at Fairy Tail Academy…**

Natsu parks his car and smiles as he sets out to see his most favorite place to be at. He felt memories flow through him as we started here as a kindergarten all the way to his senior year. After locking his car, he walked through the front gates and head to the middle school's section area. While walking through the halls, he stumbled upon Gramps and Laxus who were discussing something about someone.

"I didn't even think Levy knew her," Laxus looks into thought as Natsu wondered who they were talking about and what connection she had with Levy.

"Well for now we should keep quiet since **they** are arriving soon. Ah Natsu my boy, how have you been doing?" Gramps said seriously until he saw Natsu and was happy to see him. Laxus nodded him in greeting as Natsu raises a fist with a smile.

"I've been doing well. I see you two look good as always. Laxus we should fight again sometime in the ring," Natsu grins as Laxus smirks.

"And lose your sorry ass against me sorry but I'll pass. Looking for Lina?" Laxus sighs as Natsu scratches his head with a side smile.

"Honestly you can't even remember where her class is. Take a left up this hall and look for an orange door. The door will have some posters on it about some famous authors' names," Gramps told him as he nodded and waved goodbye to the two.

"I still wonder if Natsu really is the father of Lina," Laxus wonders as he can see the similar features they share except for how knowledgeable Lina is than her father.

"I do as well, but you can always see the resemblance of her father within her," Gramps smiles as the two continue on their business.

Seeing the door up ahead, Natsu stretched his arms and released a yawn he was suppressing the whole time. As he rubbed his eyes, he hears the door open and looks up to see Levy exit her classroom. Levy was surprised but walked up to him with a happy smile.

"Hey Natsu what's up? Are you looking for Lina?" Levy glances at him strangely as he releases a relief sigh that escape his lips. Her eye raises as she watches him sniff the air and be at peace.

"What are you doing?" Levy shook her head as Natsu realized where he was at and apologized for his actions.

"Sorry I just smelled this sweet scent of vanilla and for some reason felt at ease. Where's Lina?" Natsu tried to explain his actions as he looked around for Lina. Levy knowing once Natsu explains something you can never get what he means sighs and shakes her head.

"She's busy talking with one of my friends, but they should be finished in a bit now," Levy smiles as Lina exited out and waves at someone inside. Natsu eye raised at his daughter's smiling face and wondered what this person said to make his little girl happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour Mes Amis! I miss you guys so much and lucky I have a present for you guys another chapter update! I hope you enjoy and remember I dont own anything except this idea of the story! Don't forget to leave me reviews please!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So what's got you so happy?" Natsu asked as he peered at his daughter who was playing with a strap that consisted of a red dragon cradling a star around its body. While waiting for her response, he made a left on the way home.

"Aunt Levy's best friend is incredible. She just so amazing dad and it's so hard to describe what I felt when I got to know her. She loves to write, astrology, reading, working on her next products and most of all the plush dog, Plue," Lina beamed as Natsu's interest began to peak as he watches his daughter continue talking about Levy's best friend. "So she found someone to look up to," Natsu smiled softly at this mysterious person who brought his daughter to smile. As they arrived home, Natsu's mood began to diminish as this small time with Lina has ended. Sighing in remorse, Natsu opened his car door as Lina got out as well, then locked the car doors. Once they entered their home, Natsu watched his daughter settle her things and was about to go check whose turn it was to cook dinner tonight.

"Alright, you're sleeping over Uncle Jellal and Aunt Erza's house for a week. So start packing up," Natsu jabbed a finger in the direction of her room. Lina stopped in the hallway mid-way and turned to face her father with a suspicious look.

"Wait, when I go to stay with Aunt Erza that means I'm going to be in protection. So who are you seeing?" Lina crosses her arms against her chest and Natsu cannot seem to find a way to not tell her. Still her dark blue eyes stared into his soul and he had a good feeling Mira taught her that one.

"Man...your grandpa Igneel, Bolt Head,and I are going to be in a meeting with Sabertooth's president and vice-president. We are making sure nothing bad happens to you like last time," Natsu sighs and rubs his head as a memory came to him. Recalling it he winces and wonders if it make re-occur again, then feels a comforting hand rest against his.

"It wasn't your fault. Besides dad you are heir to the Dragneel company, which controls police forces, maintains hospitals, school funds, metal works, publishing, and entertainment. Don't forget that Aunt Erza is the captain of the fairy forces also known as Titantia, "Lina smiles as her father nods in agreement. Natsu ruffles her hair and heads to help her out with packing.

**At a cafe**

"Levy, your class was so sweet and funny," laughed a certain blonde woman as she takes a sip of her water she ordered. After Lina left, Levy suggested to go to a café.

"I know...sigh...you should see what happens when my friends come," Levy sulks as Lucy tried to brighten her spirits.

"Lina was my favorite out of the class, maybe it has to do with her personality or how she seems to catch on what I'm thinking," Lucy smiles as she remembers her conversation with the pinkette.

"Hey don't you dare replace me," Levy teased as she jumps in joy in her mind about Lucy being the one they have been waiting for. Though it's too soon to tell and he doesn't really look like he wants to date anyone at all.

"Maybe I'll replace you with one of your friends since I'm staying get here for a week and a half," Lucy teases back as Levy looked at her shocked.

"I can't believe you and I doubt you find an incredible friend like me. Just to let you know not all of them are into the books we like," Levy laughed as Lucy gasped in surprise.

"How do you survive here then which reminds me what's a good gift to give to my neighbors?" Lucy tapped her cheek in wonder of what her neighbors look like.

"Who are you living by? I could probably help out if I know them," Levy smiles at her friend who's considerate at presenting herself to people.

"Thing is I don't really know who they are, but I know so far that there's a girl living there with a blue cat," Lucy leans in and whispers as Levy giggles.

"Is that a new story you are planning on creating?" Levy watches as her friend shrugs and when Lucy wasn't watching a huge smirk appeared on the bookworm's face.

"Oh hey Levy your phone is vibrating? Incoming text from the one," Lucy teases as Levy tells her to shut up. She opens her phone and sighs in defeat knowing that there will be no romance for anyone this week.

"What's up?" Lucy sips her water some more as Levy shook her head to the side and said that there was this terrible rat in the place she was staying that just bugs everyone out of their mind especially a guy she knows who owns a business.

"You could have just told me it was a rat problem you know," Lucy deadpanned as Levy laughs and notice her friend pick up the phone.

"Yeah, I guess and isn't your phone blinking?"Levy distracted Lucy as she looked to see that it was. Looking at the screen,she sighed and looked at Levy with a sad face.

"I have to go Levy hopefully we can spend some time together like this. Oh and also invite your friends to join us, Bye," Lucy waved at her as she headed out the store towards her car. The drive home was silent, but calm as Lucy took in the town's scenery into detail for her next story. The light turned green and she made a turn upon arriving to her temporary home where it looks like her neighbors were leaving. She parked into the driveway and watched from the side mirror a girl that looked like Lina heading inside the car.

"Man, I must have taken her into my mind and imagine her here. Then again she's such a cutie and very intelligent for her age. Though it looks like I won't be able to greet my neighbors again," Lucy watches as the car leaves and gets out. She locks her car and heads inside her home, shutting the door tightly while checking to see what she should do before the meeting. Looking at the clock, she had three hours to kill until the meeting. Sighing, she head for the bathroom to take a long relaxing shower and then look in the fridge to make something to eat.

"Hm...oh it's a text from him again," Lucy heard her phone vibrate on the counter and checked to see who the message was from.

"Jeez he always treats me like a child even though he's a year older. Another text again...wait its a call," Lucy finished replying and placed her phone in the same place once more until it vibrates once more.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up Lady Luck?"

"What's this? Do I hear the iron-will man speak of worriness for me?"

"Shut your trap, I'm making sure you ain't going to be kidnapped or mobbed. Anyways don't b-"

"I won't be late and stop worrying already. It's nice but out of character for someone like you."

"Tch...I can be nice but I aint one of those frilly pansies in your stories."

"Those frilly pansies got us the top selling novel award may I remind you?"

"Yeah...yeah freakin imaginary characters...that reminds me what's this next story going to be about anyway?"

"Well I have a idea but I don't know if it will work. I do plan to start the outline soon before completely writing the novel all together."

"Is it another series of Wolf Girl and Black Prince? That one including others have been demanding a second story."

"Nope it's a completely new separate series, but I can't seem to put my finger on what the title should be."

"Well I leave all that brain work to you, but don't overwork yourself to the point of all nighters."

"Yes...I know and don't get too frisky with your so-called meetings with women from other companies or else that girl you've been telling me about might just leave you."

"Damn I hate it when you point out what I need to be wary for. Even so don't put me in place of that Loke of yours."

"Of course and he's not mine may I remind you? We're just childhood friends and he's married to Aries."

"Are you sure it's not a lie?"

"No I don't think the baby in her stomach would agree with you."

"Seriously? The girl's pregnant...if he ditches her then I'm showing her to a new man."

"Man...Loke has not had any affairs at all and besides he's the one who told me."

"Alright I'll let you go to get ready, but wear something casual since this is my friend's cafe. Also-the hell Salamander can't you see I'm on the phone?" Man, that guy appeared again.

"Ah is everything alright?" I could heard the sound of whining and complaints.

"I will talk to you later since this moron is starting to piss me off."

"Okay see you later then," I heard loud taunts and a sound of fighting or maybe arguing.

Lucy checked the time to see she have an hour left and trudge over to her room to change into something casual. After putting on a nice red shirt that looked decent and some dark jeans to go with the black sneakers, she was applying little make-up since it wasn't a fancy place they were going to.

"Now then I should get working on what the next novel should be for the time being?" Lucy sat in her chair and grabbed a piece of paper to start off the outline. A few minutes passes as she is laying on her desk with a stressed look as Plue whimpers in sympathy for his master. She slowly gets up and looks at him with a small smile, then looks back at the blank paper before her.

She tries to see what kind of story will come to her and grimaces at the lack of creativity she can't produced.

"Man...this isn't easy yet the idea sounds pretty interesting. Hm...should I ask Levy tomorrow for opinion? What do you think Plue?" Lucy starts to get off her seat and comes forth Plue who was snuggled up with his stuffed animal self. Lucy stares into his beady black eyes and wonders if it would have been better to get a smaller size of the stuffed animal. She pats his head and hears him bark "Pun~" in happiness as she continues stroking him.

"Plue, you're so cute and it's pretty funny that everyone assumes you're not a dog. Well boy, I have to go and be a good doggie when I get back," Lucy gets up and heads to the dining room to grab her keys. After checking if everything was locked up, she heads outside and into her car. She arrived on time in front of Mira's cafe as a car parked beside hers. She didn't mind it and proceeded inside the cafe and was taken in by the interior design. The inside seem to have this home-like atmosphere and a second level where people were enjoying their time here. The place was design with cement, but there were tables that were picnic tables or round tables. While observing the area, Lucy was pushed forward and landed on the ground roughly. She looked to see a man with pink hair walking away, ignoring her since he was the one who didn't acknowledge her at all. Getting up, she caught up with him and gently pat his shoulder to get his attention. He turned and looked at her blankly as Lucy waited for him to speak first.

"Do you need something Blondie?" Lucy felt herself irked by that, but continued to smile at him.

"Sir, you didn't seem to pay attention that you pushed me and didn't apologized for it?" He blinked at her and thought for a minute before hitting his fist on his upward palm.

"Oh isn't it your fault? Besides if you just want an apology just ask for it, weirdo. Today is not my day and I really don't want to be here. Anyways I humbly apologize your highness for not knowing you were there," He took a bow as Lucy felt herself getting irritated with this jerk.

"Thank you and I will like to remind you that I'm not a princess," He waved her off and was about to leave until he noticed something behind her.

"What are you looking at? Hello-" He silenced her with a kiss, and her eyes widen in shock as she heard a sob from behind. Once he released her, she turned to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes crying and running off to who knows where.

"Well now I can go home, thanks blondie," The man was about to leave until Lucy roundhouse kick him and he crashed into a table.

"You are a despicable being and I hope to never get to know the likes of you. Oh and another thing," Lucy strut up to him and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you steal my first kiss!" Lucy seethed out and went away from the pinkette who froze on spot by her words. She heard the sound of people begin to surround him as she went to a different section of the cafe where the meeting is going to be held between two people and herself. Still seething in anger, she suddenly felt someone behind her and her hair is suddenly being ruffled by someone.

"Gajeel, you jerk don't mess with my hair," Lucy playfully glare at her friend as he laughed.

"Well I did say we dressed casual, so your hair doesn't need to look fancy," Gajeel smirk as Juvia roughly pushed him aside and hugged Lucy.

"Lucy, it's been awhile. Is something the matter?" Juvia held her out and look into her face.

"Just an idiot causing problems," Lucy pouted as Gajeel laughed and pats her head.

"Don't I know your trouble so well, now let's get something to eat," Gajeel lead them to a secluded area and sat on the opposite as Lucy with Juvia in tow.

"Now are you joining the company or continuing as a free person you are now," Gajeel gets straight to the point while the girls drink their water.

"Actually I decided to join the company," Lucy watches as Gajeel nods off until he spit take his drink.

"Cough...wait are you seriously?" Gajeel asked as Juvia pats his back from the coughing fit.

"Yes, I kinda want to start a life here and after thinking about everything I decided to put all into the company," Lucy smiles as Gajeel grins while Juvia claps her hands in joy.

"But..."

"I knew things were too good to be true..." Gajeel mutters ass Juvia elbows him in the side.

"I want to arrange my time with the kids at FTA and have time to myself," Gajeel considers it for a bit, and reluctantly agrees to her demands.

"Oh Lucy, Juvia will get to see you at work and visit you now that you decided to stay in this town. Juvia will introduce you to her friends and her only love," Lucy laughs at her friends usual antics and felt Gajeel's hand over her head.

"Don't even think about it," Lucy glares at him as he pulled back, but kept his grin on his face.

"I can't wait to rub it those losers face tomorrow, now my life is complete," Gajeel leans back and props himself with his arms behind him.

"Are you sure about that you're not even married yet?"

"You're still trying to get with Levy although Juvia doesn't know when you two will make up?"

"Wait Levy as in Levy McGarden? Seriously, you have some explaining to do!"

"Why are we even friends again? I keeping getting yelled at by you two just shut your traps already!"

"Someone seems to be in a bad mood," Lucy watches as Juvia signals her.

"Actually it's because he-"

"Hey Juvia don't tell her when she hasn't heard my part of the story!"

"Well then I'm waiting.." Lucy crosses her arms as Gajeel swears at what he got himself into.

It's going to be a long night he sighs as he retells the story of what happened between Levy and himself.

**At the Opposite of the Cafe**

A lone pink haired man sit by the bar while sipping on his beer that he ordered. Not only did he caused a scene, chased his date away, and earn Mira's rage, he did an unforgivable thing and that was taking someone's first kiss away.

Tch...what am I even feeling guilty about she had to be lying about that! There's no way a woman like her has not kissed anyone her entire life. I mean she was probably a year younger than me...but the look in her eyes were telling the truth Natsu sighs before chugging his drink once more.

"I kinda feel responsible for that...if Lis was in her shoes then I feel ten times worse than this. Shit today is seriously not my day , though I deserve that kick she gave me," Natsu tucks himself in his arms and looks back at a young couple laughing happily together. He pictures his younger self and Lisanna both enjoying their time with his hand always touching her belly lovingly.

"Natsu..." A soft voice interrupts his thoughts and he looks up to see Mira looking at him with a concern look.

"Yo Mira, what's with that look for? I'm alright...just reminiscing about the past a bit," Natsu let's out a shaky breath and looks back into the blue eyes he had once loved.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself...what about Lina! She needs a mother in her life and you need someone beside you to let Lisanna go. It's time to let go," Natsu stiffens under her words, but know the truth in them.

"I know but...I just can't seem to let go. It's like I'm hanging on a single red thread of fate, waiting for something to pull me and reassure that they will always stay strong for me," Mira places her hand on his as he explains himself.

"Jeez...I'm sound pretty pathetic...I mean I hurt a girl I could have a chance at finding love...I stole someone's first kiss who somehow managed to hold onto it...Maybe I give next week a try or something. Okay Mira," Mira faintly smiles before frowning a little on the piece of thread hanging on his front shirt's button.

"Hey Natsu you have a piece thread on you. Did happen when you pulled that girl towards you?" Natsu pulls down to see a red thread hanging and gently pried it off.

"I guess so...I better get going I have meeting tomorrow with the devil. Night Mira, Elfman," Natsu paid for his bill and bid a goodnight towards Mira and Elfman.

**At Erza's home**

"Aunt Erza, I think I forgot my textbook for math. Do you think you can drop me off to get it in the morning? I can walk with Naomi if it makes you feel any better," Lina tilts her head in question as Erza tries to find a way for this to work. She wants to keep an eye on her, but she has to head to the Company in the morning due to their arrival.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turns to see Jellal offer a gentle smile.

"If it helps ease your worries, then I'll drop her off and head to work. Tomorrow's a big day and I'll make sure not lose her," Erza leans into his warmth after the debate in her head and agrees to the suggestion.

"Alright but don't be late both of you," Erza raises an eye as the two whistle as if they didn't hear the last part. Lina smiles at her Uncle and Aunt's display of love, then wonders if that could happen for her father.

"Also I have a surprise, but it's only between the three of us," Lina and Jellal shared a look of wonder before returning their attention to Erza.

"Jellal..um...what I wanted to say is...would you...consider having a child of our own!" Erza face flushed as the two blinked at what they just heard. Lina tried to understand the meaning of those words, but thought she was trying to propose right.

"Erza...are you trying to say we should start a family or asking me to marry you? Wait I'm supposed to be the one to propose here," Jellal ponders a bit before sulking that his girlfriend proposed to him.

"Well I...um...want both," Erza fiddles with her fingers as her cheeks were a deep red.

"Silly...I'm supposed to be the one to ask like this," Jellal gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring from his back pocket.

"Erza Scarlet, would you do me the honors of becoming my wife forever? I promise to cherish and love you even as time goes on and our family becomes bigger. So what do you say?" Lina and Erza both gasp at the wedding ring that sparkled in the light.

"I...Yes of course I will marry you!" Erza launches herself onto Jellal as Lina claps in joy of the news. The two share a kiss only to stop at the sound of a flash going off.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ruin the moment but it was just so cute. Aunt Erza can I be your flower girl?" Lina flushed a bit in embarrassment before realizing that she wanted to be a part of this wedding.

"Ha I couldn't think of anyone more suited for the job. How about we all talk about this over dinner?" Erza smiles warmly as the two agreed and went to try out Jellal's cooking.


	3. Important Message

**Hi everyone it's been a while and I know most of you are wondering what now! This isn't a chapter update but I seriously need to ask this important question to all of you lovely people. I created a poll for you to chose 3 stories out of the six choices for me to seriously focus on. It matters to me because I honestly have been neglecting some of these stories and it pains me not to know what to do, Don't get me wrong I have ideas for the chapters but I end up falling into a pattern where a new idea for another story comes up and I'm lost. So I decided to create this poll to help me and please you guys.**

**Poll Question:****Out of these six stories, what top 3 would you like me to stay focus on and complete? This is for me to focus on my self-control.**

**Choices:**

**1 Dragon's Guardian Angel - s/10077870/1/Dragon-s-Guardian-Angel **

**2 Healing My Wounded Heart - s/10698751/1/Healing-My-Wounded-Heart **

**3 Our Sweet Fairy Tale - s/11909444/1/Our-Sweet-Fairy-Tale **

**4 The Bond between Stars and Ice - s/10232226/1/The-Bond-between-Stars-and-Ice **

**5 The Pain I endure - s/9945273/1/The-Pain-I-endure **

**6 Yona of Fairy Tail And the boy standing in the evening sky - s/10815426/1/Yona-of-Fairy-Tail-And-the-boy-standing-in-the-evening-sky**

**I will be having this poll up for 2-3 weeks at the most and offer you guys this plan. Also I count reviews as well if you don't feel like submitting a poll. Sorry for being a pain but things aren't that easy so thank you for sticking with me. Please have a wonderful day you guys.**


End file.
